1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system for electrically processing image information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image is frequently read by photoelectrical conversion and the read image is displayed or recorded. In such a case, the following problems are presented when the size of an original image is different from that of an image display surface or of an image forming region of a recording medium. For example, assume that a display image of vertical A4 size is inputted for a display surface of vertical A3 size. When an image of vertical A4 size is displayed on an image display means of vertical A3 size, the image of vertical A4 size is displayed at an upper left corner of the display surface. When the display surface and display image have different sizes, the display position is deviated from the central portion of the display surface or image forming region, and the image observation becomes difficult. Furthermore, in a printer, the image is printed at a position deviated from a normal printing position on a recording medium such as a paper sheet, thus resulting in a poor image.